


Try to Escape? No, This is Better

by ama_janee



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Finger Fucking, Gender Neutral Apprentice, Glove Kink, Oral Sex, Other, Pain Kink, Table Sex, julian is a total masochist, porn with slight plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 07:46:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ama_janee/pseuds/ama_janee
Summary: A mysterious stranger breaks into the shop, demanding the whereabouts of Asra. Upon refusal, he decides that pleasure is a more productive route then intimidation and the two of you manage to have an exciting evening.Aka- your first meeting with Julian takes a pleasant turn to the sexual side of things.Canon divergent, plot setup includes direct game lines, the rest is original smut.





	Try to Escape? No, This is Better

The shop has been busy tonight, and not in a very good way. Asra leaving on yet another trip, the countess “requesting” my services, and now I’m facing a tall stranger with a plague mask on demanding the whereabouts of the witch (Asra, I suppose). The man is blocking the door to the shop, leaving me space to escape through the back room. I make a lunge towards the back room’s door, but the leather grip of the stranger encircles my wrist and he yanks me backwards, causing me to slam into the wide expanse of his chest. The beak of the mask is in my vision, curved over my head. 

“Tell me where he is and I’ll let you go.” He hisses at me. I throw my head back to get him to release me and he grunts in pain. I sprint for the back room, just crossing the threshold before he gets a grip on my clothing and pulls me back. “You’re a slippery one.” He sneers at me. Looking properly at his face for the first time, I realize who the intruder is. “Oh, you recognize me? Then you know the trouble you’re in.”

“Doctor Jules?” I quietly ask. He’s obviously surprised, though he had already figured I knew him. 

“Haven’t heard that name in years. Quickly now, where is the witch?” 

“I’ll never talk!” I blurt. I don’t know his intent towards Asra, but his aggression can’t be a particularly good sign. And it’s not like I know where Asra is right now anyways. 

“Oh you’ll never talk? How many times have I heard that before? Never say never shopkeep.” He catches my wrist, his grip tight and the leather rubbing my skin uncomfortably. “You sure there’s nothing that could coax some information out of you?” His icy gaze is boring into me, and I can’t help my instinctual reaction to back away from him, trying to pull my arm free from him. He tightens his grip and uses his free hand to nudge me back, causing me to stumble into the reading table. He’s looming over me, keeping my one hand pinned to the table while he studies my face. I stare right back at him, taking in his features. He’s quite handsome really, I think I’d take a shine to him if he weren’t trying to physically intimidate me into telling him information about my master. 

His free hand brushes my cheek, his gaze holding mine. I feel his grip on my arm loosen, enough that I could pull away. He’s leaning in, and for a moment I think of turning away or flailing enough to free myself, but instead I lean my face in towards his and let his lips meet mine. I’m still anxious, not sure how the doctor got in here or why exactly he’s trying to find Asra, but I let myself relax into him, kissing back in earnest. His hand moves up my arm, resting on my shoulder while his other hand finds its way to my hip. We kiss deeply for what feels like a blissful eternity before he pulls away. “Have anything to say now?” He asks, with a raised brow. 

I hum slightly before replying “I might need some more coaxing, doctor.” 

“Happy to comply,” he says with a smirk, leaning back toward me, instead focusing his attention on my jaw. He’s gentle as he kisses down my neck, pausing when he reaches the collar of my shirt. “I think we should get this out of the way,” he release my arm, using both hands to pull the shirt over my head and focusing hands and mouth on my newly exposed chest. He works his mouth over one nipple, his fingers over the other. The feeling of the leather glove brushing over my exposed skin is almost startling, but it’s not unpleasant. Combined with the attention of his mouth, I have no complaints at the sensation. 

“Wait, wait a second,” I pant and he’s instantly off of my body, stepping back. “Don’t stop. I just think you should take your overcoat off, at least.” He almost looks relieved to shed his top layers, and continued to pull off his shirt as well. My hands are on his chest, roaming the expanse of cool skin. It’s strange, he’s flushed but there’s almost no heat to his skin. Hesitantly I lean in, kissing above his collar bone. 

“That’s cute love, I appreciate it. But if you’re going to use your lips, I like a bit of teeth in the mix.” I pause my actions for a moment, then move my mouth lower, to his chest. Right above his pec I scrape my teeth over the skin and he gives a pleased sigh. Hearing his response makes me more bold, moving to sharply bite the same spot. His responding groan sends heat rushing through me, and I continue to lavish attention on his chest with lips and teeth. He allows me to take the lead, but twists a gloved hand in my hair. I work my teeth lower, until I reach the waistband of his pants. My hands fumble while undoing the fastening, but soon I have them and his undergarments out of the way, freeing his erection. I put my hand at the base, flicking my eyes up to watch the doctor while I take the head into my mouth. His groans are loud and unrestrained as I work my mouth over as much of him as I can take. I lightly scrape my teeth while sucking, and he gives an especially loud cry in response. The hand in my hair tightens its grip, pulling me off of him. 

He guides me to standing, then to lay back on the small reading table. He undoes my pants, pulling them off to leave my fully exposed. I blush as his gaze roams over my body, and he grins when he meets my eyes. His hands run over my bare thighs, spreading them for easier access. Slowly, he works one of his gloved fingers inside of me and I moan loudly. The drag of the leather inside me creates a new and overwhelming sensation, and he hardly gets a second finger in before I’m almost at orgasm. He works his fingers slowly, focusing on stretching me. After he’s satisfied he pulls his fingers out of me, the subsequent emptiness making me whine. It’s not for long though, soon he’s lined up and thrusts his full length inside me. I clutch his back, unintentionally digging my nails into his skin when he slowly starts moving his hips. He gives an unexpectedly sharp thrust in response and I can’t help but cry out. While he continues the hard thrusts I dig my teeth into the base of his neck, and he gives a low groan. I can faintly taste blood, but he doesn’t seem to mind it. He moves a hand between our bodies, working it over me in hurried movements. The extra stimulation brings me over the edge in seconds, and the doctor groans as everything tightens, before I go almost completely slack. He continues his thrusts through my orgasm, the stimulation completely overwhelming me before he releases inside me. His body drops slack over mine, almost smothering me before he props up on one arm. 

“So, do you have anything to say now?” He insists. 

“I think you’ve convinced me. In total honesty- I have no idea where Asra is. He left for a journey of unknown length to an unknown location just a short while ago.” The doctor practically growls at me, and then sharply pulls out of me. I make an annoyed whining sound at the loss, but he ignores me as he sets on getting himself clothed. 

He starts towards the entrance of the shop, before pausing with a sigh and looking back at me. “Your witch will be back for you. I’d appreciate if you come find me when he returns. I’d be more than happy to coax you into talking again.” He finishes with a wink, and before I’ve fully processed what he was saying, he left.

**Author's Note:**

> aren’t we happy that they finally got to have sex without interruption? I had a hard time trying to figure out the gender neutral way to say Julian was rubbing the clit or stroking the d of the reader, so I hope the phrasing isn’t too strange. Thanks for reading this! I’ll be posting an alternate introduction to the story on my tumblr blog @ama-hates-julian so check it out! I post links to every fic there right after posting the fic on here so you’ll never miss a story. I’ll also be opening one shot requests in the next week or so. Be there or be square (cause u won’t be a-round) :D


End file.
